Un Kaiser bien solitaire
by Plat0nic
Summary: Lorsqu'un empereur solitaire rencontre une princesse au caractère bien trempé, cela peut faire des étincelles... Des étincelles d'amour !
1. Prologue

_**Un Kaiser bien solitaire**_

_**Prologue**_

Oh non ! Voilà qu'il se met à pleuvoir des cordes alors que la journée a si bien commencé. Je porte vraiment la poisse. Ca m'apprendra à ne pas regarder la météo !

Au fait, je me nomme Kassandra Aufen et j'ai quinze ans. Pour le physique, je suis plutôt grande, environ un mètre soixante-seize. Brune aux yeux émeraude, j'appréhende le moment de la rentrée.

Effectivement, nous sommes le vingt-quatre août et le temps de retourner en classe est dans environ deux semaines. Et moi, je passe du collège au lycée. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'angoisse un petit peu.

Mais bon, mon amie Karola et moi avons décidé de profiter pleinement de ces derniers jours d'oisiveté. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes rendues à la piscine municipale. Il faut avouer que je me suis bien amusée.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, comme le disait si souvent ma grand-mère, aujourd'hui décédée. Donc, c'est à ce moment là qu'il pleut. Comme Karola habite dans la direction opposée à ma demeure, nous avons dû nous séparées.

Alors, je me retrouve seule, sur le petit sentier où le bus passe quelques fois. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'au lieu de faire le trajet à pieds, je vais prendre le bus. Ca évitera de me faire prendre la sauçade du siècle.

Bon, pour l'instant, je suis carrément en train de prendre ma douche. Il faut vraiment que je me trouve un abri parce qu'à ce rythme là, je risque bien d'attraper un bon rhume qui me fera rater la rentrée.

Au loin, j'aperçois l'arrêt de bus. Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir m'abriter. Tellement heureuse, je cours dans la boue. Une fois sous ce que je cherchais tant, je m'assois sur un siège.

« Bonjour. »

Je tourne la tête brusquement et j'aperçois un jeune homme, blond comme le blé. Un peu confuse de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, je bégaye :

« Heu… ouais… bonjour. »

Voilà les seuls mots que nous avons échangés. Je le détaille du regard.

Blond au yeux océans, environ mon âge, plutôt musclé à en juger par son T-shirt vert qui lui collait à la peau en raison de la pluie. Voilà le genre qui plairait à Karola, à coup sûr. Mais moi… bon, c'est clair qu'il y a mieux.

Je préfère détourner la tête et attendre le bus. Un quart d'heure passe sous ce silence oppressant et toujours pas de véhicule en vue. Je regarde ma montre. Quinze heures et demie. Bizarre, le bus à vingt minutes de retard. Et la pluie qui ne s'arrête toujours pas.

« Tu attends le bus ? »

La deuxième fois qu'il me surprend. Mais cette fois-ci, je réponds sans montrer ma gêne.

« Ben oui. Comme toi, non ?

- Non. Et pour information, on est dimanche. »

Oh zut de chez flûte ! J'ai complètement zapper ce détail. Qu'est-ce que je peux être idiote ! Là, c'est sûr, il va me prendre pour une imbécile à attendre le bus alors qu'il ne viendra pas. Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais attendre que la pluie se calme et rentrer tranquillement chez moi… à pieds.

Devant ma mine déconfite, mon interlocuteur se met à rire. Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, alors je réplique :

« Oh ça va hein ! Ca arrive de se tromper. »

Il rit encore plus et là, je me sens terriblement honteuse. Tellement que j'en rougis même. Par un miracle quelconque, la pluie s'arrête et les nuages laissent un rayon de soleil s'infiltrer parmi eux. Ne supportant plus le rire du blondinet, je me lève et déclare :

« Bon, moi, j'y vais. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance… »

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'ajouter un peu d'ironie. Non mais ! Je déteste me faire marcher dessus, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, là.

« Ouais, moi aussi, répondit-il, se prenant à mon jeu.

- Bien sûr… »

Sur ce, je part en direction de chez moi. Décidément, pour le peu que je le connaisse, il ne m'a pas l'air bien gentil, ce gars-là. Pourtant, j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi. Sans même me retourner, je sais que c'était " lui ".

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me suivre ? je demande sur un ton glacial.

- … J'habite dans cette direction… »

Alors là, j'enchaîne les boulettes, y'a pas à dire. Je devine que trop bien sa réaction. Il doit être plié de rire. Qu'est-ce que je peux pas l'encadrer, celui-là ! C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas fait grand-chose mais bon… Soudain, sa main s'abattit sur mon épaule.

« Enlève ta main si tu ne veux pas ressembler à un manchot.

- Dois-je considérer cela comme une menace ?

- Non… un conseil. »

Et il se marre encore et toujours. Je ne peux vraiment pas supporter ce genre de type.

« Tu ne sais faire que rire, ou quoi ? je lance, agacée plus que tout.

- Ou là, c'est bon, ne t'emballes pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me fais rire ! »

Ouf, merci mon Dieu. On arrive à un croisement et apparemment, sa maison se trouve dans un autre chemin que le mien. Je vais enfin pouvoir cesser de supporter sa présence. Tandis qu'il prenait l'autre branche, il me demande soudain :

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre.

… Bon et bien, au plaisir de te revoir… " Miss gaffeuse ".

- Ouais, c'est ça… " Monsieur le phoque ".

- Phoque ?

- Tu ris comme un phoque. »

Puis je pars vers mon domicile, laissant le garçon derrière, et surtout, fière d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Et oui, j'ai une énorme fierté.

_**Fin du prologue**_

**Blabla de l'auteure** : Oh mon Dieu ! Rien que pour vous, j'ai ressorti une vieille histoire -. Je me rapelle quand j'ai écrit ces chapitres, j'avais 12-13 ans... (maintenant j'en ai 14 mais bon, mon écriture s'est quand même un tantinet améliorée). Désolée je n'en suis pas super fière :S. Mais j'avais remarqué que mon histoire plaisait à certains, c'est pourquoi je l'a réupdate avec bien l'intention de la poster entièrement (petit à petit). Ne vous inquiétez pas, le syndrôme de la page blanche ne m'atteindra pas. En effet, cette histoire (de 27 chapitres) est bouclée depuis belle lurette u.u'. J'aimerais bien la reprendre pour une récriture mais pour l'instant, la flemme m'atteint de plein fouet xD. Donc, je m'excuse d'avance pour l'écriture pas terrible, comprenez-moi, j'étais jeune :x... Le rythme de publication sera assez rapide dans la mesure où tout les chapitres sont déjà prêts, il suffit juste votre aval '. Enjoy & review =D !

**PS** : Oui cette histoire est entièrement publiée sur un autre site.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Malchanceuse jusqu'au bout

_**Chapitre 1 : Malchanceuse jusqu'au bout !**_

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour ! Nous sommes le 4 septembre et devinez quoi ? C'est la rentrée ! J'étais tellement stressée que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et résultat : je me suis levée à six heure et demi tandis que les cours commencent à neuf heure.

Bon, ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, puis préparer mon sac. Oui. Je descends lentement les escaliers, estimant que j'ai suffisamment le temps de me traîner. Une fois dans la cuisine, je m'empare de la pâte à tartiner au goût de chocolat ainsi qu'un morceau de pain. Le ventre légèrement rempli, je pars à l'étage pour m'habiller.

Le reflet que renvoie le miroir me fait sourire. Mes cheveux, habituellement lisses, sont en pétard et je me dis que j'aurai du mal à démêler toute cette jungle. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, ainsi que mon peigne, je commence la séance de torture pour mon cuir chevelu.

Sept heures trente-quatre. L'heure n'avance pas ! Je me pose vraiment plein de question, genre : qu'est-ce que les autres vont penser de moi ? Qui seront mes nouveaux camarades ? Est-ce que je serais dans la classe de Karola ? Ah lala, tant de questions qui auront leurs réponses dans environ une heure et demie.

Bon… et si j'écoutais de la musique pour faire passer le temps ? Mouais, ça me paraît une bonne idée.

Huit heure quarante-deux. Enfin ! J'enfile un gilet et je sors. Il fait un peu frisquet mais le temps va se radoucir, je pense. Je fais le trajet à pied, seule. Devant les portes de l'immense bâtiment scolaire, je retrouve la tignasse blonde de mon amie, qui discutait avec Klaus, un copain à elle. Décidant de ne pas les interrompre, je me dirige autre part mais " Karo " m'appelle à ce moment-là.

« Kassandra ! Je suis ici ! »

Je me faufile entre la foule d'étudiants pour retrouver l'adolescente et je la salue, ainsi que le joueur de foot.

Puis ils ont repris leur conversation. Parmi tous les élèves, je cherche des camarades de troisième mais je n'en trouve aucun. La sonnerie retentit et toute la masse d'élève se dirige vers les classes. Après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil sur le panneau au beau milieu du hall, j'ai vu que je devais aller en salle 09. Je ne peux même pas décrire la tension qui règne dans mon corps.

Dans la pièce, je m'installe à la première rangée, étant la seule rangée de libre. Zut, j'aurai dû m'y prendre avant. Trop tard. Je ne peux même pas regarder qui sont les autres élèves sans prendre le risque de me faire choper par le prof, qui, au passage, n'a pas l'air bien sympathique.

« Bonjour, je suis Mr Weill et je serai votre professeur principal, ainsi que celui de mathématiques. Des questions ? »

Apparemment, aucune main ne s'est levée derrière moi car il enchaîne :

« Bien, je vais faire l'appelle avant de commencer. »

Le professeur ouvre son carnet volumineux et regarde sa liste. A coup sûr, je suis la première.

« Aufen, Kassandra.

- Oui. »

Puis j'écoute la suite, quand, vers la fin de la liste, un nom m'a tout de suite interpellée.

« Schneider, Karl-Heinz.

- Ici. »

Machinalement, toute la classe se retourne pour l'observer. C'est Mr le phoque ! Ca alors ! Il est dans ma classe. Et zut ! Y'a pas à dire, je vais devoir le supporter toute une année, et je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas se gêner pour me balancer des vannes lors de la pause. Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi les autres se sont retournés. Peut-être qu'il s'est mis toute la classe a dos, qui sait. J'entends juste les deux filles à coté de moi chuchoter entre elles :

« T'as vu ? C'est Karl-Heinz !

- Ben j'ai des yeux tout comme toi…

- Il est trop canon en vrai. »

Pff, les filles, vous n'avez pas de goût.

« Et pour finir, Waka…bayashi, Genzo.

- Présent. »

Tiens, lui aussi, tout le monde l'observe. Décidément, je suis tombée sur une classe bien bizarre…

Ouf ! Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la sonnerie signale l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Je sors dans la cour, après trois heures à écouter un prof super ennuyant débiter son discours sans fin. Je respire l'air frais à grande bouffée, et cherche Karola ou Klaus du regard. Finalement, je les trouve tout au fond du terrain.

Et devant, qui vois-je ? Karl-Heinz et l'autre, je ne sais plus qui, le dernier de la liste, je crois. Histoire de le taquiner un peu, je passe devant lui en lançant un " Salut, le phoque " moqueur, auquel il y répondit par " Va-t-en Kassandra " sur un ton plus que froid.

Carrément décontenancée par sa réponse, je me fige instantanément sur place, devant lui. Il ne lève même pas la tête, et le seul à me fixer, c'est son copain, le japonais. Puis les deux garçons s'éloignent, sans même me jeter un regard.

J'aperçois ma meilleure amie et Klaus qui arrivent, ayant sûrement vu la scène de loin.

« Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle se faire rembarrer en beauté, rigole Karola

- … Ouais…

- Tu connais Karl ? me demande Klaus.

- Heu… en quelque sorte. Toi aussi ?

- Il fait partie de l'équipe de foot, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

- Ah… en tout cas, il a pas l'air d'être le même que j'ai rencontré à l'arrêt de bus. Il m'avait l'air plus joyeux que ça.

- C'est parce que ses parents vont se séparer qu'il s'est renfermé comme ça. Il ne parle même plus à ses coéquipiers.

- Ah, ça explique tout.

- Bon ! Ca va être à nous de manger, déclara la blonde en nous prenant tous les deux par le bras. »

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_

* * *


	3. Chapitre 2 : Des amis lourds

_**Chapitre 2 : Des amis lourds…**_

Finalement, la première journée de cours s'est très bien passée, mis à part l'altercation, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, avec Karl-Heinz. Il est seize heure pile et là, j'entame le chemin qui mène à mon club pour me réinscrire cette année.

J'arrive devant le club-house que je connais depuis des années, enfin depuis dix ans pour être précise. Mon père a pour passion le tennis, et il me l'a transmise très tôt, ainsi qu'à mon frère. Il faut dire que dès que j'ai une raquette dans les mains, j'ai l'agréable sensation d'avoir des ailes. Je sais, ça paraît loufoque. Bon. Je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus.

Donc, je suis arrivée au club-house. J'entre sans même frapper. Tout le personnel me connaît et m'apprécie… tout du moins, c'est ce qu'ils en laissent paraître. Devant moi se tient Mr Hoffman, le directeur et par la même occasion, celui qui s'occupe des inscriptions. Derrière son bureau, il me salue et m'invite à prendre place d'un signe de la tête.

« Kassandra ! Je désespérais de ne plus te revoir au club !

- Heu… eh bien… j'étais un peu occupée pendant les vacances alors je n'ai pas pu passer. Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Rassure-moi, tu viens quand même te réinscrire, hein ?

- Bien sûr. »

Il fouille quelques secondes dans un tiroir, et en extirpe une feuille, apparemment à remplir.

« Nom ?

- Aufen.

- Prénom ?

- Kassandra.

- Date de naissance ?

- Vingt-huit juillet dix neuf cent quatre-vingt onze.

- Désolé, ce sont les formalités. Age ?

- Oui, je comprends. Quinze ans.

- Ville ?

- Hambourg.

- Et enfin, classement ?

-Quinze un.

- Voili voilou. C'est fini. A en juger par ton niveau et ton âge, tu seras dans le groupe 1. Les horaires sont les même que l'année dernière… mis à part quelques modifications. Tiens voilà le papier où y figurent toutes les informations.

- Merci. »

Je prends le papier et le fourre dans ma poche. Je le lirai une fois chez moi.

« Au fait, nous travaillerons avec l'équipe de foot locale.

- … Quoi ?!

- Nous manquons sérieusement de fond pour continuer ce club de tennis, alors le coach de l'équipe a passé un accord : je lui prête le terrain de foot qui est inutilisé depuis 6 ans pour qu'il y entraîne ses joueurs et lui, en échange, il m'aide financièrement.

- Mouais… et ils occuperont le terrain 7 jours sur 7 ?

- Evidemment ! Ils ont besoin d'entraînement. Ils représentent la ville d'Hambourg au championnat, après tout. Comme toi, tu nous représentes dans certains tournois, remarqua l'homme, en insistant bien sur le " certains ". »

C'est vrai que j'ai refusé de participer à pas mal de compétitions mais franchement, cela ne m'intéresse aucunement. Je préfère largement taquiner la balle avec mon père ou bien mon frère. D'ailleurs, les deux seuls tournois que j'ai disputés, ça a été pour passer de balle rouge à raquette de bronze, et de raquette de bronze à raquette d'argent. Bon… il reste encore la raquette d'or.

« Excusez, Mr. Hoffman, mais je dois partir.

- Bien, au plaisir de te voir à l'entraînement.

- Oui.

- Et dis à ton père qu'il vient quand il veut pour que je lui mette la taule du siècle.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir. »

Et je sors. Une fois dehors, je regarde le terrain de foot. Le club d'Hambourg n'a pas perdu de temps, à ce que je vois. Ils sont déjà tous sur le terrain à s'entraîner comme des damnés, mis à part trois joueurs qui portent encore leurs survêtements. Parmi ces trois derniers, il y a le phoque, le japonais et un garçon, l'air idiot, avec un cure-dent dans la bouche.

Mais c'est qu'ils sont tous chelous, dans l'équipe de foot. A part Klaus, c'est le seul qui a l'air " normal ". Je dois passer devant eux pour sortir et c'est là qu'une voix m'interpelle :

« Hey ma jolie ! »

Alors là, je ne supporte mais alors pas du tout, qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Piquée au vif, je réponds au quart de tour :

« La ferme ou je te fais avaler ton saleté de cure-dent.

- Ho ho ho ! Du calme. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Va savoir.

- Kartz, elle est dans ma classe et elle s'appelle Kassandra, informa le garçon venu d'Asie. »

Je lui lance un regard plus que noir mais apparemment, il s'en contrefout… ou il en a l'habitude.

« Alors comme ça, tu viens toi aussi pour poster ta candidature… continue le mec au cure-dent.

- Hein ?

- Tu n'es pas allée dans le club-house pour devenir notre manager ?

-Manager ? je répète, comprenant de moins en moins la mentalité de mon interlocuteur.

- Tu n'as pas vu notre affiche sur le panneau ?

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Toute façon, avec le caractère que t'as, on t'aurait pas pris.

- Là, je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort, admet Schneider, la première fois qu'il prend part à cette conversation. »

Puis le dénommé Kartz rigole. Tout seul.

« Pff, ton humour est comme toi : débile, à défaut d'autre mot. Et tes potes ne valent pas mieux que toi. »

Je regarde Schneider, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il ne tique pas, son visage impassible ne trahit aucune émotion. Il se contente juste de me fixer d'un air absent. J'en ai marre. Je tourne les talons et cours vers la sortie, qui fait office d'entrée, également.

Cet imbécile de Kartz ne le sait pas mais il a touché un point sensible en moi. Je ne veux pas ressembler à des mijaurées. Je veux avoir l'air forte, être admirée de tous mais je crois bien que c'est cela qui me rend si antipathique.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'aime être adulée. Et c'est pour cela que je m'entraîne seule après l'entraînement, au tennis, à me paralyser les muscles. C'est également pour cette cause que j'étudie avec hargne jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Pour être première partout et attirer la jalousie des autres. Mais le résultat en vaut la peine. Tous ces murmures d'admiration me font énormément plaisir. Mais aujourd'hui, un imbécile vient de me faire comprendre que personne ne m'aimerait si je continue dans cette voie.

Finalement, les mots qui me décriraient le mieux ne seraient pas sportive, intelligente et sympa comme je l'avais si souvent cru mais plutôt manipulatrice, mesquine et prétentieuse.

Mais…

Ce n'est pas si facile de changer du jour au lendemain.

_**Fin du chapitre 2**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Une trop grande fierté

_**Chapitre 3 : Une trop grande fierté ?**_

Driiiiiiing ! Saleté de réveil ! J'ai bien envie de te cogner contre le mur, toi ! Driiiing ! Je tends mon bras pour l'éteindre. Enfin le silence. J'ouvre un œil pour regarder l'heure qu'il est.

Mercredi, huit heure moins vingt. J'ai cours à neuf heure. Tranquille ! Je peux dormir encore vingt bonnes minutes. Mais… voilà que je n'ai plus sommeil. Je jette ma couverture et me lève en marmonnant. Direction la cuisine pour un bon petit-déjeuner.

Comme d'habitude, elle est vide. Mais parents partent au travail vers sept heure. Ce n'est pas facile d'être pharmaciens, et entretenir la boutique en plus. Tout en avalant un bol de céréales, je pense à ce week-end. Mon frère revient du Japon, là où il travaille depuis maintenant un an comme traducteur. J'ai une folle envie de taquiner la balle avec lui. Ca me manque beaucoup.

Prochaine destination : la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'en ressors les cheveux impeccablement lisses, et prête pour aller au lycée. Je descends les escaliers en trombe, m'empare de mon sac au passage et ouvre grand la porte de l'entrée… et je la referme direct. J'ai cru que l'air extérieur me ferait du bien, mais elle m'a glacée le visage plus qu'autre chose. Je la rouvre, je sors et je la ferme à double tours.

Wouah. Plutôt froid pour une fin d'été. Un peu de courage. Je vais au lycée en petites foulées, croisant au passage, quelques commerçants qui ouvrent leurs magasins. Pas facile de courir avec un sac qui vous tambourine le dos à chaque pas.

Finalement, j'arrive devant le bâtiment. Il n'y a pas grand monde, dis donc. Huit heure trente-sept. Tiens ? Karola et Klaus débutent les cours à neuf heure aussi. Quand ils franchirent le portail ouvert, ils ne m'aperçoivent même pas, adossée contre le mur. Ils vont plutôt dans leur salle de cours.

Je suis un peu déçue par ce manque d'inattention. C'est vrai que Karola n'est pas totalement ma meilleure amie, car nous ne nous connaissons que depuis une année. Alors qu'elle connaît Klaus depuis la crèche. Pourtant, Karola et Klaus sont bien les seules personnes qui arrivent à me supporter avec mon sale caractère… je n'ai pas de meilleur ami. Je n'ai seulement que des amis. Enfin… deux, précisément.

Bon, à force de faire tourner mes méninges, j'ai les bouts de doigts congelés. Je rentre dans ma classe, en attendant les autres élèves.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon, là-dedans. Je m'assois au fond et tire mon MP3 hors de mon sac. La musique bourdonnant dans mes oreilles me réconforte et m'apporte un semblant de chaleur.

« Das Fenster öffnet sicht nicht mehr… Hier drin ist's voll von dir und mehr… »

Une cacophonie me fait redescendre à la réalité. Zut, le cours va démarrer. J'arrache mes écouteurs et fourre le tout dans mon sac. Tout le monde prend place. L'appel est fait. Le professeur d'allemand nous annonce alors avec un sourire narquois :

« Bien… sortez une feuille, contrôle surprise »

J'exécute sans broncher. Il nous distribue les sujets et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas bien difficile, son truc.

Je consulte ma montre. Le cadran m'indique midi quarante-cinq. J'ai déjeuné en solitaire, fait quelques exercices de maths et là, housse de raquette sur mon dos, je m'apprête à aller au tennis. Enfin, devrai-je dire, à faire un petit foot avant le tennis.

Il est une heure pile quand j'arrive au club. Et les trois mousquetaires se trouvent bien sur le terrain, à croire qu'ils n'apprécient pas leurs coéquipiers.

« Tiens, tiens ! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas aimé le petit foot de la dernière fois, me fait remarquer Kartz.

- Ne te méprend surtout pas. Après maintes réflexions, je me suis dit que ça ne se faisait pas de vous poser un lapin…, je réponds, avec un petit sourire.

- Toi ? Penser à autrui ? Laisse-moi rire !

Mon sourire s'évanouit. Je ne supporte pas son sarcasme plus longtemps. J'ai quand même laissé ma fierté de coté pour venir, et voilà comment il me remercie ! D'accord, je l'ai un peu cherché mais il devrait savoir que je préfère me faire pendre que d'avouer que j'ai tort.

Blessée au plus profond de mon orgueil, je me barre du terrain pour aller vers le mur, histoire de me défouler un peu. Pas de foot, aujourd'hui et peut-être même, plus jamais. J'agrippe ma raquette, ainsi qu'une balle. Et je frappe, encore et toujours plus fort. Comme si je veux détruire ce mur. Revers, coup droit, tout y passe.

J'ai mal à mon bras droit. Et mince ! Une crampe. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne s'échauffe pas. Mais la haine a raison sur la douleur. Je continue malgré tout de taper.

« Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne pourras plus bouger ton bras, me fait une voix derrière moi. »

Ben voyons. Monsieur Schneider vient jouer les grands cœurs.

« Bouge de là, sinon, tu risques d'être « accidentellement » touché par ma balle, je lance.

- Arrête tes menaces en l'air. Tu sais très bien que tu ne le feras pas. »

Je tire ma dernière balle sur le mur. Elle rebondit puis file à deux millimètres de ma tempe, juste pour effrayer celui qui se trouve pile derrière moi. Puis la petite boule jaune termine sa course encastrée sur un grillage. Apparemment, Karl ne s'attend pas à ça, car il a dû décaler sa tête pour ne pas être touché.

" Je déteste que l'on mette ma parole en doute, monsieur le grand footballeur."

_**Fin du chapitre3**_


	5. Chapter 4 : Désarmée

_**Chapitre 4 : Désarmée…**_

_Je tire ma dernière balle sur le mur. Elle rebondit puis file à deux millimètres de ma tempe, juste pour effrayer celui qui se trouve derrière moi. Puis la petite boule jaune termine sa course encastrée sur un grillage. Apparemment, Karl ne s'attend pas à ça, car il a dû décaler sa tête pour ne pas être touché._

_« Je déteste que l'on mette ma parole en doute, monsieur le grand footballeur. »_

Alors que j'allais ranger ma raquette dans ma housse, posée un peu plus loin, Karl-Heinz m'agrippe le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien être lourd, celui-là ! En plus, il me prend par le bras droit ! La douleur me rappelle aussitôt à l'ordre :

« Aïe ! Mais lâche-moi ! je m'écrie, pendant que l'autre bras repousse celui du joueur. »

Désolée, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être désagréable, et il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, Kartz ne m'a pas facilité la tâche non plus ! Et pourtant, le blondinet ne laisse pas mon bras s'échapper. Au contraire, il me le serre fermement et j'ai encore plus mal.

« Ecoute moi, et je te lâcherai après. »

Ne pouvant plus rien faire, je me contente juste d'hocher la tête. Tout ce qu'il désire mais qu'il cesse cette torture !

« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les plus gentils garçons de la Terre, et toi, la plus gentille des filles de la planètes mais… »

D'un geste brusque, j'enlève mon bras de sa prise et je prends mes affaires.

« Je suis désolée, mais il faut que j'y aille, je l'informe, en lui tournant le dos. »

Prochain arrêt : l'infirmerie. Je sais qu'il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci mais je devrais trouver quelques anti-inflammatoires et autres pommades. En fait, ce qui m'intéresse surtout, c'est de m'éloigner du phoque.

Bon, je fouille le placard, et je déniche de la crème. Par contre, un problème se pose : je n'ai jamais utilisé ça de ma vie, donc, je ne sais pas s'il faut en mettre beaucoup, l'étaler sur tout le bras ou bien…

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? surgit une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

- C'est pas possible ! Tu m'as suivie jusqu'ici ?

- Et alors ? Et puis, je t'ai proposé mon aide, ce serait bien que tu me répondes…

- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! »

Ne se souciant pas de ma réponse, il s'avance vers moi, m'arrache le tube des mains et commence à en appliquer sur l'endroit douloureux.

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi !

- Oh tais-toi, tu veux ? Ca commence à être lassant de t'entendre te plaindre ! T'es vraiment désagréable ! me lance-t-il, sur un ton agacé. »

Tout comme le maître d'œuvre, il vient de toucher un point sensible en moi. Cette fois-ci, je sens les larmes me chatouiller les yeux. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas céder. Deux fois… deux fois que l'on me remet à ma place… deux fois que l'on me rappelle qui je suis réellement. Et c'est vraiment dur, de l'entendre.

Je regarde silencieusement Schneider. Quand je vois la tendresse avec laquelle il me soigne le bras, je me dit que j'aurai vraiment dû fermer ma grande bouche. Car ce qu'il m'a dit à l'instant me blesse plus que tout. Sans que je m'en rende compte, une larme descend doucement le long de ma joue droite, pour enfin s'écraser sur mon bras.

S'apercevant de cette gouttelette d'eau, signifiant que j'ai baissé les armes, le blondinet s'excuse de suite :

« Oh… euh… pardon… je voulais pas te faire pleurer… »

Mes glandes lacrymales ne se sont pas mises en action depuis des lustres, et il faut que ce soit ce jour et ce moment précis pour qu'elles reprennent du service. Décidément, j'aurai la poisse jusqu'au bout, moi.

« C'est… pas grave, je réponds, mais ma voix légèrement chevrotante et cassée disent tout le contraire. »

Je détourne la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit d'autre larmes couler. Aujourd'hui, mon égo et ma fierté en ont pris, des coups.

« Mais je vois bien que je t'ai blessée. »

Non, tu ne m'as pas blessée. Tu m'as juste fait réalisée à quel point je suis égoïste et exécrable.

« Je suis désolée… »

Voici la phrase que je n'ai pas employée depuis la nuit des temps. Mais maintenant, je me dois de le dire, ne serait-ce que pour amortir les dégâts causés. Je n'arrive pas à supporter la conversation plus longtemps. Je ressens le besoin de faire le tri dans ma tête. Immédiatement. Et il n'y qu'un seul endroit où je m'y sens bien.

Mon bras ne me fait plus très mal, alors je prends mes affaires de tennis et me dirige vers la sortie, sous les yeux d'un beau blond, étonné de ce revirement de comportement. Juste avant de partir, je glisse un petit « Merci beaucoup » à son intention, puis je m'éclipse. Encore deux mots que j'emploie très rarement. Le phoque est vraiment chanceux.

Dehors, j'aperçois le portier japonais et son acolyte au cure-dent mais je les ignore royalement. Déjà que mon visage est ravagée par les pleurs, ils ne veulent pas non plus que je leur adresse la parole avec ma voix de chèvre !

J'ouvre la porte du terrain de tennis numéro un, là où j'ai tenu ma première raquette, et taper dans ma première balle. Que de bons souvenirs, ici ! Je cours vers le filet central, m'assois devant et ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

Dans cette position, je m'isole totalement de l'extérieur, et si l'envie me prend de pleurer, je pourrais le faire en toute intimité.

Je médite sur moi. Et je m'attarde sur plusieurs points : mon sale caractère, mon énorme égoïsme, ma fierté tenace et surtout… je respire la méchanceté à plein nez. Ensuite, je réfléchis. Qui sont mes amis ?

Karola et Klaus. Mais en ce moment, il me laisse souvent seule, je trouve. Puis je laisse mon esprit vagabonder parmi mes souvenirs d'enfance, et les meilleurs moments que j'ai passés. Et pour terminer, je pense… à Karl-Heinz…

_**Fin du chapitre 4**_


	6. Chapter 5 : Changement

_**Chapitre 6 : Changement.**_

Me voici sur le chemin du lycée, marchant paisiblement, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Malgré le froid mordant de la matinée, je me sens étrangement bien. Depuis la dernière mésaventure dans l'infirmerie du club, une partie de moi semble s'être volatilisée. Une partie pas indispensable, apparemment.

" Ich muss durch den Monsun... Hinter die Welt... Ans Ende der Zeit... "

Je fredonne ces quelques paroles, pour me réchauffer un peu. Cela fait une semaine que la rentrée a débutée, et j'ai déjà pleins de tourments. Qu'est ce qu'elle commence bien, cette année !

Oh tiens, j'atterris devant le lycée. Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue. Il faut dire que je marche plutôt vite, surtout quand j'ai le froid derrière les fesses ! Je pousse la porte à doubles battants, et une vague de bien-être m'envahit instantanément. Ah ! La chaleur des radiateurs ! J'adore ça, surtout en hiver.

Je jette un petit coup d'oeil par la fenêtre du hall ; personne dans la cour, tout le monde est regroupé devant les chauffages. Et bien sûr... y'a plus de place pour moi. Ben voyons ! Ah si... entre Kartz et Karl-Heinz.

Et pourquoi pas ! Après tout, je n'avais pas dit que je voulais changer ? Enfin, pas changer totalement, mais être un chouïa plus agréable.

Je m'approche donc, lentement mais sûrement. Machinalement, leurs têtes se tournent vers moi. Qu'importe ! J'arrive au radiateur sans trop de difficultés. Bon allez, j'ai décidé d'être polie, aujourd'hui :

« Salut, les gars ! »

Personne ne me répond. Muets... comme des carpes. Alors, j'enchaîne :

« Bon ok, vous trouvez ça peut-être bizarre mais j'ai décidé d'être plus sympa ! »

Toujours personne qui m'adresse la parole. Evidemment, le matin, ils doivent tous avoir la tête dans le derrière. Je me tais et je profite de la chaleur dégagée par ce petit engin qui suffit à faire mon bonheur. Bon, je commence par quoi déjà ? Maths, allemand et ensuite français. Et après, c'est le repas. Cool !

Driiiiing. Première heure de cours. C'est parti... en fait, je crois que je vais suivre le phoque et son copain, le japonais parce que... je ne sais pas où se trouve ma salle. Quelle empotée je fais ! Salle 103. Je pénètre doucement et je m'assois sans me presser. Et c'est là que le blond ténébreux m'adresse la parole :

« Salut Kassandra !

- ... long à la détente, dis donc... »

Et puis je me retourne car le cours commence. Les trois heures suivantes se sont passées à une lenteur affreuse. Surtout l'heure de français ! Je déteste cette matière, je déteste la prof, Mme Dubet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont compliqués, ces Français ! A quoi ça sert de mettre des "h" alors qu'ils ne se prononcent pas ? Et toutes ces lettres muettes qui me pourrissent la moyenne ! En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous ne me verrez jamais travailler en France !

Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre. Voyons le côté positif : c'est l'heure du repas. Qui dit repas, dit gros délires. Enfin, c'était comme ça dans mon collège, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est au lycée. Me voilà dans le self, plateau repas dans les bras, me cherchant une place. Pas de Karola ni de Klaus en vue. Etrange.

Oh tiens, Kartz, Karl et Genzo. Je vais me taper l'incruste, rien que pour les embêter. Je me fous du "qu'en dira t'on". Je pose mon plateau sur la table, sous les yeux médusés des trois comparses. De suite, le maître d'oeuvre m'envoie des piques :

« Je crois que tu t'es gourée de table, ma petite.

- Non, je suis aussi certaine que toi, tu t'appelles Hermann Kartz. »

Et je lui fais un petit sourire, juste pour lui signaler que je ne prends plus la mouche. Il peut dire n'importe quoi, je lui répondrai à coup sûr, sans me vexer ! Par contre, si ils me disent de partir, je pense que je le ferai quand même. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une allumeuse, tout de même. Mais pour l'instant, personne n'a dit mot, mis à part l'autre imbécile.

« Pourquoi ce changement si soudain, mam'zelle ?

- Une très longue histoire... que tu ne sauras jamais, répondis-je en sondant Karl, qui se trouve en face de moi.

- Y'a un mec là-dessous... poursuit-il.

- Eh oui !

- En tout cas, je préfère cette Kassandra-là ! »

Je commence à déguster ma salade. Il ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte mais ce qu'il me dit me fait énormément plaisir.

« Tu sais, ça ne se voit pas mais on t'apprécie quand même, me dit... Mr le phoque ! »

Non, je dois rêver. Lui, me dire ce genre de chose ? Pas possible. Il ne l'a sûrement pas remarqué mais je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Et même jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux ! J'entends Kartz pouffer de rire avec discrétion. Vite ! Faut que je dise quelque chose :

« Ben... heu... moi aussi, je vous aime beaucoup. Bon allez, "bon appétit" !

- Wah, c'est que la miss sait parler français !

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

"Bon appétit à toi aussi, nouveau Kassandra", me souhaite Karl, en français aussi. »

Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de corriger :

« On dit "nouvelle" pour une fille.

- Je l'ai fait exprès", me rétorque-t-il avec un clin d'oeil charmeur. »

Là, je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment pas mal. En fait, je comprends le français à l'oral mais alors, à l'écrit, c'est une vraie catastrophe !

« Oh, vous vous faites des confidences en français, pour pas que Gen et moi, on vous entend, se moque Kartz.

Pardon ? »

Je dois également avouer que Kartz a un comportement assez puéril pour un lycéen mais on fait avec ! Non mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est la phrase qu'il vient de nous dire, à Karl-Heinz et moi. Mais le capitaine Hambourgeois m'explique :

« En fait, Kartz ne sait pas parler français. Il a choisi Espagnol en seconde langue.

- Mais pourtant, quand j'ai dit " bon appétit ", il a su que c'était du français...

- Je connais que les mots comme "mereci", "orefouare" et "boneyoure" j'ai fait exprès de faire les fautes, me prenez pas pour une illettrée, merci uu°

- Ah, je comprends mieux, dis-je, en me retenant de rire devant son accent... pourri. »

Et le repas a continué comme ça, et j'ai vraiment appris à les connaître, cette fois. Même le petit taciturne de Genzô. En fait, il ne parle pratiquement pas car il a peur de se taper la honte, vu que son allemand n'est pas parfait. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il a un très bon accent pour un Japonais. Mais il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

Samedi arrive, apportant par la même occasion, une visite de mon cher frère adoré...

_**Fin du chapitre 6**_


	7. Chapter 6 : Mon frère

_**Chapitre 7 : Mon frère !**_

Je suis tellement excitée que je me suis réveillée une heure avant tout le monde. Comme mes parents ne sont pas là, c'est moi qui irai le chercher à l'aéroport. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il revient. Il nous a prévenus qu'il reviendrait à Hambourg ce week-end, mais il ne nous a pas dit la raison. Mes parents pensent qu'il a trouvé des congés mais moi, je ne suis pas si convaincue que ça.

Dix heure. L'avion se pose ici à dix heure quarante-cinq et je suis déjà assise sur un banc. Bizarre... l'aéroport, et plus précisément cette salle, est bondée de journalistes, reporter et autre personne encore. Que se passe-t-il ? Ce doit être l'avion d'avant et d'ici peu, la foule sera dispersée.

Manque de chance. Onze heure moins vingt, et la cohue est toujours présente. Je me décide d'aller voir ce qui se trame là-bas. J'aperçois Klaus.

« Hey ! Klaus !

Kassandra !

Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, s'il te plaît ? »

Le blond devant moi ouvre grand les yeux. Puis me réponds d'un air extrêmement étonné :

« Tu... t'es pas au courant ?

- De quoi ?

- T'es venu faire quoi, ici ?

- Ben, chercher mon frère qui revient du Japon... mais tu veux bien me répondre, maintenant ? je fais, assez irritée.

C'est aujourd'hui que l'équipe cadette nationale du Japon arrive à Hambourg !

Ah... »

Personnellement, je m'en fous un petit peu. Du moment que je retrouve mon frère, les autres m'importent peu. Mais Klaus, ne remarquant pas mon indifférence, continue :

« Et demain, il joue contre nous en match amical. Et... »

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une énorme clameur retentit derrière moi. Les journalistes mitraillent la porte à tout va. Je ne vois que dalle. Alors, je monte sur la chaise où j'étais assise auparavant, c'est là que je l'aperçois. Il n'a pas changé.

Ses courts cheveux couleur écorce, coupé à la mode, le distinguent de tout ce petit monde. Son visage toujours impassible, et ses yeux glacés confirment bien que c'est lui. Tellement heureuse de le retrouver après ce long moment d'absence, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier :

« Lorenz ! »

L'interpellé relève la tête de quelques centimètres puis un faible sourire vient se coller à son visage. Il est suivi par une ribambelle de garçons, japonais, je suppose. Apparemment, c'est eux, les principaux personnages. Pendant que ces derniers font une séance photo, mon frère s'approche discrètement de moi :

« Ohayo Kass !

- Oh s'il te plaît, ici, c'est l'Allemagne ! je réprimande, tout en cachant ma joie de le revoir.

- T'as pas changé, meine Schwester ! _meine Schwester ma soeur / je l'ai écrit en allemand car, à des moments, Lorenz dira "ma soeur" mais en français rien que pour taquiner Kassandra ;) sachant qu'elle est pas très douée pour les langues_.

- Je vois que tu sais encore parler allemand. Au fait, t'as réussi à avoir des congés alors ?

- Non, je suis en Allemagne pour le boulot, m'informe-t-il. Tu sais, je me déplace avec l'équipe Japonaise cadette car je suis leur traducteur officiel.

- Et tu restes combien de temps ici ?

- Une semaine, le temps du match amical et après, je pars avec eux en France pour le tournoi internationale. »

Je ne peux lui parler plus longtemps car une voix dotée d'un fort accent japonais crie au loin :

« Aufen-san !

- Hai, réponds l'appelé. Désolé Kass, j'y vais. A ce soir. »

Et il s'éclipse, me laissant là. Et moi qui avait cru qu'on ferait le trajet du retour ensemble... Je passe devant le mon club. Ah ! Si seulement j'avais pris ma raquette, j'aurai pu jouer un peu. C'est pas grave, je vais quand même aller voir l'équipe de foot s'entraîner. Déjà, le portail à peine franchi, j'entends la voix de leur coach gueuler jusqu'ici. Peut-être que je verrais les trois mousquetaires jouer, pour une fois.

Et mon intuition ne me trompe pas. Ils sont tous les trois sur le terrain, avec leurs coéquipiers, et ont l'air de faire un petit match. L'entraîneur les "booste" en même temps :

« Allez ! Un peu de nerf, bande de moules sur pattes ! Si demain, vous perdez contre l'équipe du Japon, je serai bon pour bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, tellement j'aurai la honte ! Bon sang, Kartz, cours plus vite ! Déjà que tes pattes sont extrêmement courts, si tu sais pas t'en servir, on va pas aller bien loin ! »

J'éclate de rire malgré moi. Avoir un entraîneur de cette trempe, c'est l'idéal pour progresser, je trouve ! Et si j'allais voir le match, demain ? Ben oui, je n'ai rien de prévu et puis, ça me permettra de voir leur niveau réel... et puis ça me permettra aussi de voir Karl-Heinz... mais chut, hein ? Etrangement, dès que je le vois, mon cœur bat plus fort que la normale.

Sur le terrain, il est... beau. Son corps fin et élancé se balançant au rythme de sa course, sa peau assez pâle faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux azurs... j'observe tout cela jusqu'au moindre détails. Et à ce moment-là, je le trouve extrêmement séduisant. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour un autre garçon. Bien sûr, je suis déjà tombée amoureuse, comme toutes les filles, je pense, mais jamais je n'ai considéré un garçon comme je le fais maintenant. J'ai le feu au joues, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de détacher mon regard de son jeu.

Finalement, ce n'est qu'avec un ballon au bout du pied que ses cordes vocales fonctionnent. Plus je le fixe, plus je découvre de facette que je n'aurai jamais connu. Je le vois sourire, je le vois taquiner ses camarades, je le vois rire tandis qu'au quotidien, il est froid, distant et taciturne. Tout le contraire d'ici.

Le coach siffle. C'est la pause. J'en profite pour regarder ma montre. Onze heure et quart.

« Kassandra, quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Salut, Karl ! »

Je ne l'ai même pas entendu s'approcher. Tandis que les autres se ruent comme des affamés sur les fontaines, lui, préfère venir taper la discute avec moi. C'est flatteur. Situé à quelques centimètres de moi, je peux le détailler dans toute son intégralité : ses cheveux blond en bataille, ses yeux bleus éclatants, son visage dégoulinant de sueur indiquant sa fatigue, son maillot lui collant au corps, délimitant ses muscles... Je pique un fard monumental et reviens vite sur Terre :

« Oh ! Je te parle, Kassandra !

- Désolée, je ne t'écoutais pas...

- Oui, je vois ça. Je te demandais ce que tu venais faire ici.

- Eh bien... je me le demande moi-même. J'avais juste envie de vous voir jouer, c'est tout. »

« Mon Dieu qu'il est canon...si il part pas dans cinq minutes, je l'embrasse direct. » Je me surpris même à avoir ce genre de pensée, qui d'habitude, ne viennent même pas effleurer mon esprit. Apparemment, le ciel m'a entendu car...

« Bon, l'entraînement va reprendre.

- D'accord ! A demain.

- Demain ? répéte-t-il.

- J'ai décidé de venir voir le match amical Japon-Hambourg.

Mais tu n'as pas ton entraînement de tennis demain ? »

Zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! J'ai complètement zappé ce détails. Il faut que je déniche une excuse à Papy. Devant ma mine déconfite, le Kaiser rit de bon cœur.

« Oh c'est bon ! Arrête de rire, Mr le phoque !

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça, Miss Gaffeuse. Bon allez, Tschüss ! Si tu peux pas venir, je ne t'en voudrai pas alors te casse pas trop la tête à chercher un prétexte ! »

Sur ce, il s'en va vers ses coéquipiers... qui l'accueillent avec des sifflements moqueurs, signifiants pas mal de choses. Décidément... je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui...

_**Fin du chapitre 7**_


	8. Chapter 7 : Prise au dépourvu

_**Chapitre 8 : Prise au dépourvu…**_

Après avoir quitté le terrain, je me dirige vers le club-house. J'espère que le vieux va bien vouloir me laisser pour le match de demain. Je pousse la porte, qui me casse les oreilles avec un grincement plaintif.

« Mr Hoffman ?

- Kassandra ! Que me vaut cette visite ?

- Heu… est-ce que demain, je pourrai ne pas venir à l'entraînement ?

- Cela dépend de la raison… »

Et voilà… il est coriace, celui-là. Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire « c'est pour aller voir un beau gosse courir sur un terrain ». Allez ! Faut que je me crame les nerfs pour trouver une excellente raison. Ah tiens. Comme mon frère est revenu ce matin, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose :

« Eh bien, en fait, mon frère est revenu du Japon ce matin, et j'aimerais passer du temps avec lui…

- Ah, il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Bien sûr que tu peux sauter l'entraînement, dans ce cas là. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? D'habitude, il ne se laisse pas amadouer pas un prétexte aussi… simple. J'en suis sûre, il me cache quelque chose, qui me concerne.

« Mr Hoffman… j'ai l'impression que vous me cacher quelque chose, je lance »

Mon interlocuteur soupire un petit moment. A ce moment-là, il me paraît vieux et frêle. Il n'avait rien à l'homme que j'ai connu, plus jeune. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va me balancer une bombe.

« On ne peut rien te cacher, hein, ma petite Kassandra ?

- Heu… j'esquisse un petit sourire à la place.

- Avec l'accord de tes parents… »

Je ne le sens pas, là… Si mes parents ont quelque chose à voir dedans, ce n'est jamais bon signe…

« … je t'ai inscrite au tournoi internationale… »

Alors là, ils y vont un peu fort, les ancêtres. Tournoi internationale… et puis quoi encore ? A mon insu, en plus… il va y avoir des blessés, ce soir, croyez-moi.

« …qui se déroulera dans une semaine, en France. »

Dans une semaine ?! Rectification : il va y avoir des morts ce soir. Heureusement qu'il y a des chaises derrière moi car sinon, je me serais fait très mal au postérieur, tellement je me suis écroulée.

« Heu… »

Petit mot qui n'a pas sa place mais que je prononce quand même.

« Je t'en prie, Kassandra, ne déclare pas forfait. J'aimerais voir l'Allemagne gagner le tournoi, ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique fois, avant de partir. C'est mon seul et unique rêve, et tu es la seule qui puisse le réaliser…

- Avant de partir ? Mais où ? je demande, comprenant de moins en moins.

- Le dernier voyage…

- Pardon ?

- Je t'en supplie, participe à ce tournoi. »

Il a l'air tellement désemparé, vieux qu'il me fait pitié à cet instant. Bizarrement, je ressens un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si une chose terrible allait se produire. Une chose qui changera entièrement mon existence. Soit. Puisque c'est si « gentiment » demandé, je participerai à ce tournoi. Et advienne que pourra.

« Bien… j'y participerai. »

Un sourire vient illuminé son visage ridé et déformé par l'inquiétude. Je sors du bâtiment. Je vois Karl-Heinz mais je ne lui parle pas, trop absorbée par mes pensées. Attend un peu. Si le tournoi se déroule en France, et sûrement à Paris, ça signifie que je partirai avec l'équipe de foot d'Allemagne… qui a pour capitaine, Karl-Heinz Schneider. Finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Je pourrai le voir se donner à fond, tel un lion sur le terrain.

Je rentre directement chez moi. Je suis fatiguée, en plus de m'être levée tôt pour rien. Mais une fois baignée dans ma solitude, le sommeil ne vint pas. Evidemment, il n'est pas encore l'heure de me coucher. Quinze heures et demie. Je ferme seulement les yeux, et je laisse mes pensées me transporter où bon leur semble.

Alors que je m'apprête à sombrer dans un sommeil amplement mérité, mon téléphone sonne. Mais qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure ? A bien y réfléchir… beaucoup de monde.

« Allo ?

- Kassandra ? »

C'est Karola. On dirait que sa voix tremble légèrement.

« Oui, Karola ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… il faut que je te dise quelque chose. On peut se voir ?

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui, c'est très important.

- Heu… disons, au parc.

- Oui. »

Et elle a raccroché. J'enfile mon manteau à l'arrache et je cours jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Arrivée là-bas, je reprends mon souffle. Karola m'attends, assise sur un banc, un air mélancolique collé à son visage tout le temps joyeux.

« Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas de suite. Puis finit par se jeter à l'eau :

« Je vais déménager. »

Cette simple phrase me laisse des nues.

« Mais… tu viens à peine de débuter l'année scolaire ! Ca n'a pas de sens !

Mon père a été muté en France. C'est arrivé si soudainement. »

Le père de Karola fait partie de l'armée. La France ! Encore et toujours ce pays de malheur ! Mais pourquoi ? Non seulement, il me pourrit la moyenne et organise un tournoi que je n'ai pas voulu mais en plus, il m'enlève ma seule amie.

« Tu… tu pars quand ?

- Ce soir. L'avion décolle à 23h50.

- Mais…tu vas tout laisser en plan ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Kass. Faut bien. Je viens de l'apprendre ce matin. Je voulais juste que tu le saches et que tu me rendes un petit service. Comme ça, je pourrai y aller l'esprit tranquille.

Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Elle extirpe un papier de sa poche et me le tends.

« Donne cette lettre à Klaus, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire, je dois aller aider ma mère pour le déménagement. Merci d'avance. Tschüs, Kassandra. »

Elle a tourné le dos et part. Je sais qu'elle a fait ça pour pas que je vois ses larmes couler. Ce « tschüs » sonne faux. Je sais bien que l'on ne va jamais se revoir, elle et moi. Je le sens. Je le sais. Je la vois s'éloigner, de plus en plus. Pendant qu'il est encore temps, je lui crie :

« Tu vas me manquer, Karola ! A Klaus aussi ! »

Elle s'arrête. Puis reprend sa marche. C'est sûr. Elle m'a entendue.

Je regarde la missive qu'elle m'a demandé de transmettre. Le papier est rose clair, très joli. Je pense savoir ce qui se trouve dedans, mais je n'ose pas ouvrir, par respect pour mon amie. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je vais au club, mais cette fois, avec un but précis dans l'esprit. Voir Klaus… et l'informer du départ de Karola. Je veux au moins qu'ils se voient une dernière fois avant de se quitter…

_**Fin du chapitre 8**_


End file.
